Threatened By A Super-Fan
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan were both celebrating their 3rd year anniversary of them getting back together. Until Sierra shows up to try & kill them both! What will happen? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Also, It takes place around Christmas Eve of last year.
1. Chapter 1

**December 24th 2018 8:00 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were at a restaurant celebrating their 3rd anniversary getting back together, they were the only ones at the restaurant. Courtney was wearing a green long dress & Duncan was wearing a suit with a blue tie, & they were eating spaghetti together)

"Mmm! This is so delicious!" Courtney stated

"I know right? It sure is a great time to celebrate our anniversary on Christmas Eve" Duncan said

"Of course it is Duncan. I love you & I always will." Courtney giggled

"I will always love you too Princess."

(Then Sierra showed up at the restaurant she was wearing a short yellow dress & she sits on their table)

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" Duncan asked

"I just wanna say congrats on your 3rd year anniversary of you getting back together."

"Aw! Thanks! How's Cody been with you all these years?" Courtney asked

Sierra clears her throat & says "Well.. Um... He's been doing fine lately. After All-Stars ended & when we were free from the balloons-"

Duncan cuts her off & says "You mean from Owen's stink?"

"Yeah, that too. But I'm so glad that we've been free from the balloons without getting injured. And i've even added to my blog called balloon madness."

Courtney was getting confused & says "Really? Balloon madness? Is that all you can name it?"

"Yeah, I should've made other names of it, but balloon madness is all i've got." Sierra said

(Long pause)

"And why do you call Cameron Cody-Cam?" Duncan asked

"Because I was an idiot for all these years. Everytime I see some people short like him. I always call them Codies."

"Really? You call them Codies?" Courtney asked when she was confused

"Yes I do.. But now.." (Long pause) "I'll show you something special to you guys."

Courtney & Duncan were both confused about what she's doing & Duncan says "What do you mean?"

"Well one thing. I support Gwuncan." Sierra said

"What's Gwuncan?" Courtney asked

"It means Gwen & Duncan. I wished you were back together with Gwen."

"Sorry Sierra. She broke up with me 5 years ago. And besides, I'm still friends with her."

"Yeah, that make's sense.. Until I show you THIS!" Sierra brings a gun out now which makes Courtney & Duncan gasp in shock

"SIERRA! ARE YOU *bleep*ING CRAZY?!" Courtney screeched

"I 'AM' crazy enough you filthy bitches!" Sierra yelled

"Uh Courtney?" Duncan said

"What Duncan?" Courtney whimpered while she was shaking in fear

"RUN FOR IT!" Then they both ran out Hanna-Barbera style to the kitchen

"GET BACK HERE!" Sierra yelled when she was trying to chase them

* * *

**1 hour later...**

(Courtney & Duncan were both hiding behind the counters, they saw someone with a gun, they were thinking it was Sierra)

"Well.. This is it babe." Duncan said

"If we die, Promise that I'll love you forever, right?" Courtney cried

"I will always love you too Princess."

(Then a person showed up between them revealing it was MacArthur)

"Are you two ok? What's wrong?"

"Sierra has gun & she tried to kill us!" Courtney stated

***BANG!* *BANG! *BANG!***

**To be continued. Sorry if I left you hanging... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

(Courtney & Duncan both kept their eyes shut, until they opened them, they both gasp in shock when they saw MacArthur got shot twice in the body, then she collapes on the ground DEAD)

"You-you killed her?!" Courtney yelled

"Yes I did! I always avoid crimes! First up, is your crappy-ass boyfriend!" Sierra said then she point the gun at Duncan then he tackles her

"GET THE GUN OUTTA HERE!" Duncan yelled

"NEVER! THIS ONE IS FOR CODY!"

***BANG!***

(Sierra pulled the trigger, but the gun was aimed at a stove, then she growled with fury & she & Duncan began to fight)

"Go Duncan! WOO!" Courtney cheered

(Sierra was slapping Duncan in the face multiple times & he was punching Sierra multiple times which gave her a bloody nose)

Sierra was feeling her nose & it was bleeding & she says "All of that for a drop of blood?"

(Duncan nodded silently)

(Then Sierra pushes him on the ground knocking him, out then she begins to fight Courtney, she was slapping her multiple times kicking her leg, & pulling her hair)

"OW! OW! OW! STOP IT SIERRA! GO TO HELL!" Courtney yelled in pain

"Oh shut up!" Sierra said then she stopped pulling her hair then they continued to fight

(They were both fighting for 2 minutes until Duncan realizes he had a AK-47 on his pocket all this time)

"SAY HI TO CODY FOR ME!" Sierra yelled then she pointed the gun at Courtney

"Sierra.." Courtney whimpered in fear

(Then she tried to pull the trigger but she was getting tackled by Duncan)

"LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!" Duncan yelled

"OH I WON'T!" Sierra yelled

(They both continued to fight until Sierra pull him away and..)

***BANG!***

(Courtney gasped in shock to see that Duncan got shot then he knees on the floor in pain & she tears up)

"A new era finally begins there Courtney! I wished that you were with Alejandro instead of that dumb-ass punk! And I wanna share 'MY' Christmas present to you!" (Points the gun to her)

"NO WAY! AL IS WITH HEATHER!" Courtney screeched

(Sierra was still pointing the gun at Courtney until Duncan stands up when he was shot in on top on his body which Courtney gasped in shock with joy)

"What?!" Sierra said when she was confused, then she looks & realized that Duncan was standing up groaning in pain "How?"

Duncan clears his throat & gets his AK-47 out & aims at Sierra & says "You should've gone for the head."

"Wait, what?!" Sierra yelled

***BANG!***

(Duncan shot Sierra in the head which made her brains blow out she groans & collapes to the ground DEAD)

Courtney runs to him & yells "DUNCAN!" (Hugs him in joy) "Thank goodness you saved my life! And I'm so glad you're ok!"

Duncan hugs her back & says "And I'm so glad you're ok too Princess."

Courtney giggles & says "Merry Christmas Duncan."

"Merry Christmas Princess." Duncan said while he was groaning in pain

(Courtney gets a band-aid package & puts it on Duncan's top shoulder)

"Thanks Courtney." Duncan chuckled

"No problem Duncan." Courtney giggles

(Then they both began to slow dance romantically around the kitchen with nobody around for 10 minutes, they both looked at each other while they were slow dancing & kissed passionately on the lips for another 10 minutes, then they stopped kissing & Courtney leans on Duncan's chest & closes her eyes, while Duncan leans on Courtney's head & closes his eyes as well)

"Merry Christmas Duncan." Courtney whispered

"Merry Christmas Princess." Duncan chuckled

(Then they continued to slow dance for the rest of the night on their 3rd year anniversary of them getting back together)

**The end! I know you're upset that MacArthur died in this story. But don't worry! She'll be back soon. Also I want to kill Sierra in this story because she's so annoying. Anyways, Like & review! Stay tuned for more stories soon!**


End file.
